


Turn It Up

by Becca_Hay



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, But it's there, Hate to Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh, Radio DJ!Allison, Radio DJ!Klaus, Sickfic, Sound Tech!Dave, Tarot Card Reading, five/dolores is like for 5 seconds, not really but kind of, puns, which i spent way too much time writing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: Klaus and Allison run a popular radio show called Students And Spooks Radio and get a permanent sound tech engineer called, you guess it, Dave. Klaus doesn't exactly hit it off with Dave at first but with a little help from tarot cards, tea and the flu, they get there in the end.





	Turn It Up

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I have been working on this for about a month now and I'm honestly not thrilled with how it has turned out. It's a lot of dialog and though I loved the concept when I thought of it, its just really not turned out how I wanted it and I'm sorry. 
> 
> It's been a pretty rough month and I have tons of ideas for Dave and Klaus that are new and ones that will continue on from my Loverboys series but I don't know when I'm going to write them. I just needed this out my face. I will go back and proofread properly I swear.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyways and the title is from Mcflys Love is on the radio.

“And on that note, it is a couple of minutes before 6am dear listeners and time for me and Allison here to sign off for the night.” Klaus says into the overhanging microphone, swivelling his chair to look at Allison properly, who smiles at him as she leans forward towards her own microphone. “That’s right, and as you all know this has been our first week of shows with the lovely Dave Katz as our new permanent techie, so in honour of a successful first week, we have let him decide on the last song for you all tonight.” Allison explains, pulling up the final track on the laptop in front of her and starting the song on low. “So, bringing you some soft rock to close, this is The Reason by Hoobastank. Remember you can always find us on Twitter @SASRadio and Klaus will see you tomorrow, bye!” “Guten Morgen!”

Allison turns to Dave, who fiddles about with the buttons before giving them a thumbs up to say the mics are off. Both Klaus and Allison pull their headphones off and Allison slumps down in her chair. “You’d think after nearly a year of this schedule I wouldn’t be as tired.” Allison complains rubbing her face as Klaus watched her sympathetically. “To be fair to you Allison you do also have a small child to look after some days before you come in as well, but at least now you can just go right upstairs to bed rather than us having to trapes across the city as rush hour is starting.” Klaus reminds. When they had first decided to start the radio show they had rented out a small studio booth in about an hour away from The Umbrella Academy building which wasn’t too bad getting there at night but by the time they were finished Klaus would have to keep Allison from falling asleep on the subway while Allison had to pull Klaus away whenever they would pass his old lurks or any old acquaintances.

Now with their fast rise in popularity, something which Klaus is pretty sure has something to do with Five even if the boy won’t admit it, they had been able to convince Luther to clear out the basement of The Academy and with the help of Ben (and funding from their new sponsors plus some inheritance) they had managed to set it up a radio studio with a booth, microphones and everything. In moving they had also managed to set up a proper schedule; Monday, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays were both him and Allison with the help of Ben as their techie sometimes when he wasn’t busy with classes, Tuesday’s were Klaus by himself as he knew enough about all the equipment to be left by himself, Thursday’s were Allison and Ben since he could always make a Thursday and then Saturday’s was just nonstop music after deciding that most people that listened were out on a Saturday or passed out by then so they could take it as a day off.

Now though with Ben’s classes starting to pick up and him having more early days he couldn’t be pulling all nighters to help them, so Allison wanted to hire a new techie. Klaus has protested, the radio show was his idea and he knew how to set up and he was happy to only have a Saturday off but Allison has put her foot down, quoting some study that suggested that messing up their schedule and having him constantly working could drive him back to his addictions. So, after a few weeks of sporadic interviews conducted by Allison and Ben, they had found Dave Katz.

Klaus did not like Dave Katz. Sure, Klaus will admit he’s pretty fit, all tall and rugged but Klaus didn’t trust men like Dave. Men like Dave were the type to work 9-5 jobs and wrinkle their nose at Klaus when he rolled about the streets hunting for spare change thinking they were superior to him. Allison and Ben had both pointed out that Dave clearly wasn’t working a 9-5 with them and had been nothing but nice to all of them, even when on his second day he got caught in the middle of a legendary Hargreeves bust up between Luther, Diego and Five, but Klaus chose to ignore them. He knows men like Dave. Speaking of men like Dave.

“You guys did great as always.” Dave praises them both, coming out of the technician’s booth to start tidying up the equipment like headphones and laptops. Allison thanks Dave and gives Klaus a kick until he mumbles a thanks as well, only feeling slightly guilty when the smile dims on Dave’s face. “I’m going to head upstairs and sleep. See you tomorrow I guess.” Klaus says to Dave before shoving away from the table and up the stairs out of the basement.

“Why does he hate me?” Dave asks Allison desperately when Klaus is out of ear shot. He slumps down onto the seat that Klaus has just exited. “You said he would come around but he acts as if I’ve personally offended him or like pissed in his coffee.” Dave complains sadly. He really liked Klaus, he had listened to the show way before he was hired and found him funny and charming and the way he spoke so openly about his sexuality and past were inspiring.

“Well Klaus doesn’t drink coffee so maybe more like pissed in his tea.” Allison tries to joke before Dave gives her a look. “Sorry,” Allison shrugs. “Klaus is more guarded than most people think. He’s the type of person that could be left alone for 10 minutes and when you come back, he’s gathered a crowd listening him tell about that one time that he turned a Landry Mat into a slip n slide when he first tried Acid. But just because he can entertain everyone doesn’t mean he makes friends.” She explains, carefully. She knows why Klaus has his reservations toward Dave even after herself and Ben has vouched that he wasn’t like that. However, she wasn’t going to betray her brothers trust which took a long time to fully gain back, by telling Dave information he told her privately.

“Just give him some time and show him what you are like and he’ll love you. I promise.” She says, squeezing his arm. “Look I’ll help you clear up this and we’ll both get out of here and to bed quicker.” They work quickly and in pretty much silence to pack most of the equipment out of the way that doesn’t need to be out for tomorrow and tidy up the coffee mugs and packets that Klaus and Allison had during the show until Allison is showing him out the door just before 7am.

“Make it home safe and I’ll see you on Wednesday. Just promise me you’ll give Klaus some time, you really are a great asset to the team, and I wouldn’t have hired you if I didn’t think you would fit in great.” Allison tells Dave at the door as she’s showing him out into the bright sunlight of the morning.

“Thank you, you know how much getting this job has meant to me. I’ll see you Wednesday.” Dave replies, shouldering his work bag and heading off to get the bus home.  
  


* * *

  
The next day, Klaus was already adding songs to the music playlist in preparation for Saturday when he hears the basement door open and Dave slowly keep the door open with one food while he juggles two disposable coffee cups and his bag. Klaus watches him struggle for a second before finally getting up to hold the door open to which he receives a grateful smile from Dave.

Klaus watched as Dave crouched slightly to slide the two cups onto the table and drop his bag into the seat beginning to rummage around until he pulls out a packet of Smarties cookies triumphantly. Before he can head back to his seat, Dave is whipping around holding out the cup and the bag of cookies.

“I thought since this is our first Tuesday working together alone that I’d get you something to sort of celebrate in a way.” Dave explains, shaking the bag when Klaus doesn’t reach to take either of them. Klaus tilts his head a little, watching Dave’s cheeks turn redder the longer he stares.

“I don’t drink coffee, and I prefer sugar waffles.” Klaus says simply, turning to head back to his head but is stopped by Dave coming around to stand in front of him. “I know, that’s why this is tea with sugar and a tiny bit of milk not coffee, and I know you prefer sugar waffles but there wasn’t any in the coffee shop but Ben says that you like these as well.” Dave says offering the cup and the cookies out to Klaus again persistently. Klaus reluctantly takes the cup and the bag of cookies and moves to sit back down this time without Dave blocking him.

He listens to Creep by Radiohead play throw his laptop speakers from where he was organising the playlist and thinks, for a brief moment that the song is quite fitting. He doesn’t turn to look at Dave but hears him move off towards the tech booth to set up his own equipment for the show starting in an hour. When he finally goes to take a sip of his tea and see if Ben had told him exactly how he takes his tea as well he sees purple marker on the cup lid that reads, _‘A cookie gift for my kooky friend’. _Klaus rolls his eyes, but pointedly turns his chair so Dave can’t see the reluctant smile on his face at the statement.

They work in silence after that, Klaus continues to choose songs for the playlist, Dave continues to set up equipment, sometimes having to come around Klaus but they don’t say anything else, though Dave looks pretty smug in Klaus’ opinion but that probably has to do with the now empty coffee cup and the half eaten bag of Smarties cookies. Only at quarter to midnight did Klaus begin to properly prepare himself for the show, gesturing to Dave to come out and sit in the chair usually occupied by Allison.

“So, the plan for tonight, I was thinking any promotional stuff we have to play can be every half an hour, any questions or song requests just field to me through email. You know Allison has full control of the Twitter and I’ve never seen the damn thing, so they’ll all be through text so just copy and paste them into an email. As always, between 3 and 4 will be my spooky hour with my tarot cards, everything else is just me chatting as usual. Any issues?” Klaus asks, looking up from the hour schedule sheet that Allison made him fill in so they had some sort of plan of what they would be doing.

Dave looked down at the schedule and shook his head tentatively, making Klaus raise an eyebrow at him. “What?” Klaus asks, much less snappy than he had been with Dave over the past week but still impatient to start the show. “Well, it’s just Allison that I’m to make sure you take a break, so maybe we could just do half an hour of music from half past 2 until your tarot readings? It gives you a break before your favourite hour and if there are any listeners who are just trying to drop off then it might help them, because you know you get an increase in listeners for your tarot cards anyway.” Dave explains cautiously, glancing up at Klaus expecting him to complain that he never took breaks when he was here by himself.

Klaus tilts his head a little looking at the schedule. Taking a break would mean that he could go to the bathroom without queuing up a couple of songs and running or having Five keep and eye on things as he was the only one up but that had led to Klaus coming back to Five teaching his listeners about quantum physics, he definitely put some of his listeners to sleep that night. “Fine. But only half an hour, Tarot Tuesdays will not be interrupted.” Klaus points at him and he watches Dave raise his hands in surrender. “Good.” Klaus decides, looking at the clock on his laptop; two minutes to go.

“It’s showtime baby!”  
  


* * *

  
Klaus takes his break from half past two until three. He manages to pee, get himself another cup of tea and his brand new set of tarot cards which he would have had to rush for if he was alone. He also bumped into Five coming home from his late night nerd fest, as Klaus fondly calls it, with a tall women, nearly 6 foot if Klaus had to guess, with stunning makeup and completely bald head to boot.

(“Klaus this is Dolores, we are working together for a project for university.” Five explained, smacking Klaus’ hands away when he tries to hug her like he does everyone, despite many protests. “Don’t touch without her permission. We’ll be in my room, don’t disturb.”)

When he came back down he still had another three songs queued up before 3am so he forces Dave to take a break as well since he has to and Dave comes back five minutes later with a cup of coffee sitting back in the tech booth and Klaus shuffles his tarot cards. When the last song rings off Klaus leans forward towards the mic.

“I’m back! Did you all miss me? Of course, you did I can just tell. Now, as you may well know if you are a regular listener that every Tuesday during the witching hour, I get spooky with my tarot cards. Now for those of you who may be new or have never heard me do tarot reading before I will explain what I will be doing.” Klaus says, shuffling his deck slowly close to the microphone.

“First of all, I am a self-taught reader and picked up the practise about 3 and a half years ago when I was going through a bit of a rough patch and it relaxes me. I would also like to add that I personally do not believe that these cards predict the future, I think they are best used for reflection and a self-fulfilling prophecy if you so wish or something that you can change if it does not please you.” Klaus explains to his listeners, while shoving back his laptop so he can spread out the card.

“Now, the reader which is me shuffles the deck usually twice but on request can shuffle more. Then the person who seeks advice choices 6 card which is known as the universal 6 spread. These 6 chosen cards are used to predict; how you feel about yourself, what you want the most right now, your fears, what is going for you, what is going against you and the likely outcome.” Klaus says, turning to face Dave and motion him through the glass to come and sit with him. Klaus smirks when Dave hesitates, but finally comes into the studio quietly and sits in Allison’s chair.

“Now I have the Major Arcana deck which has 22 different cards and represent the life lessons, karmic influences and the big archetypal themes that are influencing your life and your soul’s journey to enlightenment.” Klaus tells the listening, during back to face his cards and where Dave is sitting next to him. “Now usually I would just do some general predictions of events and such but today since I have a lovely assistant, I will predict his future.” Klaus says theatrically, watching Dave’s cheeks turn red. “Now Dave, I have shuffled these cards and spread them out on the desk in front of you, please pick 6 cards from the spread, just whatever ones draw your attention the most.” Klaus says watching as Dave carefully chooses his cards.

“Perfect, now I know that many of you ask why I preform readings during the witching hour.” Klaus says, putting the six cards in order to the side and picking up the rest. “Well the witching hour between 3 and 4am is supposed to be when ghouls and ghosts and spirits come to play and where it is supposed to be bad luck if you are awake. Sounds rubbish to me, bad things are always going to happen no matter what time, this is just to show that bad things could happen, but they also might not and that card readings could be right, but they also might not. Your life is in your hands.” Klaus says waving his hands around before realising that they couldn’t see him.

“Oh wait! Before I read your cards, say hi Dave.” Klaus grins only to see Dave shaking his head furiously and rolling away from the microphones a bit. “Aw, poor babe is shy. Don’t worry I’m sure Ally has put a picture of our new tech guy on our Twitter so even if you can’t hear him you can see him. Okay so card reading time.” Klaus cheers, turning over the first card.

“How you feel about yourself is The Hanged Man. This is a time of passage between one phase in your life to another usually by giving something up though this may be confusing or difficult to identify. The Hanged Man can also mean spiritual development so many looking at problems from a different perspective to help solve them.” Klaus says looking at Dave as he takes in the information before nodding a little. “He’s nodding by the way ladies and gentle beings. He agrees, as he should, I’m an excellent reader. Next we have what you want the most right now and we have…. The Tower.” Klaus ohhs dramatically and snorts when Dave rolls his eyes.

“Just joking. The Tower means that you might be looking for an easy solution to a difficult problem but life has a lot of turmoil and you have to put a little effort in. The Tower suggests that you should take opportunities that will create a big change as they could give you the chance of a new beginning. Who knows that might even be getting this job Davey.” Klaus suggests, turning over card number three. “Your fears: The Magician. This may suggest that if there is a new person in your life that you aren’t sure if you can trust, or that there in someone who has influence in you life that you should be able to place your trust in but aren’t sure. You may feel disappointed in life and in romance, but this feeling will pass with time.” Klaus explains and glances at the clock on his laptop seeing that they were nearly halfway through the hour already and he hadn’t even noticed.

“What you have going for you is, oh this is a good one, The Chariot. This means that you aren’t a quitter, and you fight for what you want which leads to success. When it comes to work, change and movement can be good and persistent will prevail.” Klaus wiggles his eyebrows and flips the next card. “And what you have going against you is The World, bit dramatic.” Klaus jokes, making Dave puff out a small laugh too. “It lives! You heard it here first, Dave actually makes noise.” Klaus adds watching Dave scowl at him. “Anyway, the world represents the fear that holds you back and therefore means you miss opportunities. You shouldn’t change you plan or stop just before you’ve had a few setbacks.”

“Finally, the likely outcome is The Sun, which is one of my favourite cards. This means it’s your time for success, happiness and joy and if you aren’t currently feeling this then it is on the way.” Klaus says, scooping up the cards again. Dave watched him carefully before smiling a bit, before scrambling quietly back to his desk to where the phone and laptop was. “Not even a thank you. The audacity, my heart and soul poured into this ladies and gentlemen and this is what I get.” Klaus sighs dramatically. “Well that looks like we have some time for a couple of quick spooky questions before some music.”

As Klaus looks down at his laptop to the instant messenger and sees Dave has sent him a question from a listener as well as another message reading ‘thank you :)’.  
  


* * *

  
Once the show was over, Klaus stayed to help Dave pack up for the night. Klaus had to admit, when he thought of him and Dave having to do the show together, he had expected clashing head or Dave trying to run his show, but they worked pretty well together. Not that Klaus was going to give him the satisfaction of telling him that. 

“So, you do tarot readings even though you don’t full believe they tell the future, why is that?” Dave asks, putting the laptops away. Klaus turns to look at him from where he is untangling the headphone wires his desk.

“Everybody wants to believe that something can predict what will happen to them so they can prepare or do the equations to change it or a divine intervention of some sort. I think that everything can be changed, I gave you that guidance, but you could ignore it and the same outcome could occur or you could follow my advice and might not have a good outcome. Life is unpredictable but for me, that cards give me purpose and motivation when I don’t believe in my own judgement. At the end of that day, I’ll still pick and turn over six cards they may not have anything to do with me or my life currently but it’s going through the motions and letting myself regroup that helps.” Klaus explains and Dave nods slowly, thinking about his next question. Klaus was always every open about his drug addiction when on air but that didn’t mean he would want to talk about it in real life with Dave.

“You said once during one of your earlier shows that tarot cards helped you before you could even read them when you were going through your addiction and your withdrawal because they kept you busy but you are very good for someone who has only actually been reading properly for what? About a year?” Dave asks, and Klaus nods, pushing the headphones over the stand with all the cables out of the way.

“Yeah well, I’ve always liked obscure hobbies and I seem to pick them up a lot easier than boring hobbies. I think they just-“Klaus stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Dave accusingly. “That was something I explained back when I first started to do card reading on air which was about 8 months ago. You are a long-time listener!” Klaus accused, watching Dave’s cheeks burn red.

“Is that why you are trying to be nice to Allison and I and bringing me tea? And why you applied for the job in the first place because if it is, I don’t care how much Allison likes you, you will be out of here.” Klaus warns, as Dave quickly shakes his head.

“It’s not! I swear to you.” Dave cries, before sitting down in one of the studio chairs and gesturing for Klaus to sit, which he does hesitantly. “Look I already explained some of this to Allison and Ben when she interviewed me, I kind of figured she would tell you if I got the job.” Dave starts.

“Basically, when you both first started this show I was in my last year of university for sound tech and engineering. I went to uni a lot later than everyone else my age because I went straight into the army after school but realised that it really wasn’t what I wanted to be doing. I decided on sound technology because I originally wanted to help people with trauma from war that could be triggered through sound and wanted to find a way to help them with that.” Dave begins, twisting his fingers nervously.

“Anyway, I was in my last year, so I had classes during the day and I was also working nights as security at an office building. They didn’t allow you to watch TV or anything because you had to keep an eye on the cameras so to keep myself awake, I would just flick through radio stations for music and chatter. Except one day when I was walking from campus back to my apartment to get ready for work I saw this kid putting up flyers for your radio show and he spotted me reading them and stuck a flyer to my chest, quite aggressively might I add, and told me I looked like a sad student that doesn’t sleep and demanded I listen to your show.” Dave looked up from his hands when Klaus snorted.

“Five always denies that he put up posters and told his study groups and classes to listen to us. He’s the only one of us that went to university, the little kid genius he is, so he was perfect to reach one of our target audiences, but he told us he didn’t have time to waste helping us.” Klaus explains with a laugh, planning on teasing Five later about it.

“Anyway, I listened, and I loved your show and it kept me awake. When I heard on the show that you were looking for a techie I applied immediately. Not because I’m some creepy stalker but I’d finished uni and was still working nights as security, but I wanted to do something with my degree, and I was already on that up all night sleep schedule, so it worked for me. It was a bonus that I got to work for a radio station that I enjoyed and with people I genuinely like even if one of them doesn’t particularly like me.” Dave jokes, lightly nudging his foot against Klaus’ who nudges him back and rolls his eyes.

“You are alright I guess, I’ll decide after a few more teas and waffles next time. Now come on, we both need to sleep so we need to tidy up.” Klaus tells him, throwing himself out the chair to get to work, turning to Dave one last time. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”  
  


* * *

  
They got on a lot better after that which Dave is ecstatic about, he still continues to bring Klaus tea and snacks with jokes on them (he also get Allison one too when they are all in), until Klaus tells him to stop wasting money and Dave instead makes the tea in the kitchen and brings it down with a post it note stuck on instead of writing on the mug but still brings snacks. They would text each other when they were awake and sometimes meet up to hang out of their days off if the other wasn’t busy, on a Tuesday they usually went out for breakfast after the show until Dave was practically falling asleep on Klaus’ shoulder in the diner.

Everything is going great until 3 and a half months later Klaus comes downstairs in pair of black tight jeans, a crop top and a black cardigan only to find Ben setting up downstairs. “What are you doing here?” Klaus asks, looking around the studio for Dave and finding no one else.

“Well isn’t that a rude why to greet your favourite brother.” Ben say sarcastically, with his eyebrow raised at Klaus. “Dave called me this morning asking if I could cover his shift, he’s got the flu. He’s hoping if he takes a day to try and sleep off the worst, he can come in tomorrow but he sounded awful on the phone so I said I could also cover tomorrow if he needed it.” Ben explains, as Klaus pouts and throws himself into the chair, crossing his arms over this chest like a petulant child.

“You could help me set up you know, instead of sitting sulking.” Ben tells him as he sets up his laptop and starts grabbing some wires. “He didn’t text me saying he was ill.” Klaus huffs, making Ben roll his eyes. “He’s probably been sleeping, he sounded half out of it when he called me.” Ben tells him but Klaus grumbles in his chair as he starts pulling out his own laptop reluctantly.

Klaus was in a mood for the rest of the night, the show wasn’t as enthusiastic and there was more music than chatting for once and as soon as the show was finished Klaus was shutting down his laptop as quick as possible. “Do you know where Allison keeps the employee files?” Klaus asks Ben who looks at him like he’s mad.

“Klaus, three out of the four employees here are related, Allison probably just has any information she needs on her laptop.” Ben says exasperated. “You’re right, I’ll call her after I ask mom to make Dave some soup.” Klaus waves Ben off and quickly slams his laptop shut. “You can clear up by yourself, right? Okay, love you, bye Benny!” Klaus calls as he begins to take the stairs two at a time.

“You owe me loser!”  
  


* * *

  
Dave sits up drowsily as a consistent knocking on his door wakes him from his sleep. He coughs roughly as he wraps the duvet around himself and shuffles to the door, pulling it open a crack to see Klaus grinning at him holding a grocery bag and a flask with cats printed all over it.

“Wow. You look horrible babe.” Klaus pouts pitifully, pushing Dave’s fringe from his face gently out of his face as Dave opens the door wider to let Klaus in, quickly shutting the door behind him to keep the heat in. “Thank you. You look great as always.” Dave rasps moving into the living room to sit on the couch and patting the seat next to him so Klaus could join. Before Dave could say anything else he started coughing roughly and when he was finally done coughing he was gasping slightly to catch his breath and saw Klaus’ pitiful expression.

“I brought you soup, mom said it’s chicken noodle and it’s still warm. I also brought you some more flu medicine, more tissues and…” Klaus says pulling out each item from the bag. “A cute teddy that says get well soon.” He adds finally, holding out the bear for Dave who rolls his eyes but takes it with his duvet covered hand and sits it on his lap.

“You didn’t need to do all this. I would have survived, and I am sorry that couldn’t make the show today but I think with some more sleep I-I-I…” Dave stopped talking to sneeze loudly before groaning and grabbing the new box of tissues of to blow his nose. “Sorry. I should be in tonight after some more rest.” Dave finishes. Klaus huffs and shakes his head at Dave.

“No, you won’t. You’ll take time to recover and then see how you are. Ben says he’ll cover tonight and then it’s him and Allison on Thursday anyway. So, let’s get you back to bed, I’ll pour you some soup and take a few tablets and then you can sleep, or we can watch some daytime TV.” Klaus says as he starts to pull Dave up from the couch and gently shove him towards the bedroom.

“Klaus, I don’t want to get you sick.” Dave whines, batting Klaus’ hands away from his duvet wrapped body. “For an ex-addict I have a surprisingly strong immune system. Just point me towards the kitchen and then head to bed and I’ll be there in a few.” Klaus tells Dave from behind and he hears him putting all the bits and pieces he bought back into the bag.

“Fine, it’s just that first door on the left and my room is the end on the right.” Dave mumbles, shuffling his way down the hall, sparing Klaus once last glance as he moves into the kitchen and then continues to shuffle his way to bed. Dave props up some pillows and unwraps the duvet so he can lay under it properly and grabs the TV remote. He gets himself comfortably into bed and flicks through the channels until he finds some reruns of Judge Judy and leaves those on as Klaus comes through with his soup and a glass of water with the grocery bag still hanging from his arm.

“Eat this first and then you can take these tablets okay.” Klaus says, handing the bowl over slowly and putting the tablets and water on the bedside table. Klaus puts the bag down to the side and climbs into bed to sit next to Dave turning his attention to Judge Judy as Dave slowly tries to eat his soup.

“So how was the show? Sorry I called in such short notice.” Dave looks over guiltily as Klaus huffed and shoved at his shoulder gently. “Don’t be silly. It went fine, was a bit surprised to see Ben last night though.” Klaus adds pouting a bit. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t going to text you and Allison, but I fell asleep after I called Ben and I’ve only really been up for the bathroom until you woke me this morning.” Dave says, finishing about half his soup before handing it to Klaus to put to the side. “I’ll try and have some later, can you pass me the tablets?” He asks and Klaus hands them over with the water so he can take them before taking the glass back and putting it to the side.

They settled back down watching Judge Judy in silence as Dave started to slump slowly until he was rests his head in Klaus’ shoulder. “Just like after show breakfast.” Klaus jokes softly making Dave snort and cough a little before resting his head back on Klaus’ shoulder again. “I missed you this morning. Ben’s great and I have not problems doing to show myself, but I’ve gotten used to you Katz.” Klaus tells him, before gently shrugging the shoulder Dave’s head is resting on. “This is the bit where you say you missed me too.” Klaus jokes, looking down at Dave only to find him asleep already.

“Cute.” Klaus mumbles, brushing his hand through Dave’s slightly matted hair. “Fuck.” Klaus whispers closing his eyes for a second. “I have a crush on Dave Katz.” Klaus groans softly, but quickly stills all movements when Dave shuffles around to wrap himself more around Klaus, his face scrunched up adorably as he sniffs his blocked nose. When Dave stills again, wrapped nearly completely around Klaus’ body, Klaus turns back to Judge Judy trying to figure out what he should do.  
  


* * *

  
Dave woke up feeling really warm and with an annoying ringing somewhere to his left. Dave slowly tried to push himself up only to find a warm body underneath him instead. He looked at Klaus sleeping next to him confused, not really remembering how he got there but he didn’t have time to figure it out because a phone was ringing somewhere on his bed. He sweeps his hand around the mattress trying not to disturb Klaus too much when he finally finds the phone and answers it quickly.

“Hello?” He asks, voice still raspy from sleep but also from coughing leaving his throat feeling like sandpaper. “Dave? Why are you answering Klaus’ phone? Where’s Klaus?” Allison asks confused, just as confused as Dave is. He pulls the phone away from his ear and squints at the bashed up iPhone that has a ghost emoji phone case on it before putting it back to his ear. “Sorry, I just heard ringing and thought it was mine. Klaus is asleep here, he come over to look after me.” Dave explains, rubbing his free hand over his face tiredly.

“Ben said, which is lovely, but our show starts in half an hour and he needs to be here.” Allison cries, clearly quite exasperated. Dave blinks for a second and looks at his bedside clock that does indeed say 11:30PM. “Shit. Klaus! Klaus wake up.” Dave says, shoving at Klaus on his bed until he starts to wake up. “Klaus wake up! The show starts in half an hour and you need to get back. Klaus!” Dave snaps, giving him a hard shove until he springs up and nearly headbutts Dave in the face. “What? What? I’m up.” Klaus mumbles before yawning loudly.

“Your show starts in half an hour and your still here. Allison and Ben have been waiting for you to come home.” Dave explains shoving the phone at Klaus. “Oh shit!” Klaus quickly grabs the phone and scrambled off the bed. “I’m on my way, I’ll just take a cab and I’ll be there in like 20 minutes. I promise! I’m sorry, I know, okay. Love you too, bye.” Klaus says quickly shoving on his shoes and pushing his phone in his pocket as Dave watches him.

“I’ll be back after the show. Get some more tablets and reheat that soup!” Klaus calls to Dave as he runs out the door. “Bye! Have a good show!” Dave manages to calls back before his front door shuts.

Dave turns to grab more tablets and looks at all the things Klaus brought to make him feel better and how he manages to leave his black fluffy cardigan hung over the corner of the headboard. Dave quickly grabs a pillow and smushes it into his face. “Fuck, those tarot cards were right. He makes it so easy to fancy him.”  
  


* * *

  
Klaus makes it into the Academy and down to the studio with 5 minutes to spare and he can see Allison wants to chastise him but doesn’t have time and Ben just looks fondly exasperated when he runs past him to his seat.

“We need to talk after but is Dave at least feeling a bit better?” Allison asks putting his headphones on. “I didn’t really get to ask as I was running here but he did look a little better before I left.” Klaus says and quickly leans over grabbing Allison’s arm lightly. “I think I really like him.” Klaus whispers as Ben starts to count them down.

“Why would you do this now?! Later. We’ll talk about it later and I need all the details.” Allison says quickly before they begin the show.   
  


* * *

  
“So, what your telling me is that you’ve only know realised that you have a crush on Dave because he looks cute and gets snuggly when he’s ill?” Allison asks as the sit at the kitchen table with mom beginning to cook breakfast around them.

“No. He looks even cuter when he’s ill and instead of just laying his head on my shoulder like he sometimes does he got snuggly. Were you even listening Allison?” Klaus huffs in annoyance while Allison glares at him.

“That’s just what Allison said, silly billy. Would you like chocolate chips with you waffles, Klaus?” Grace interrupts before Allison can reply. Klaus shakes his head and takes the plate that he’s offered letting her get back to the healthy breakfast she is making Allison and the full breakfasts she is making for Ben, Luther and Five.

“The solution is easy Klaus.” Allison decides to say instead of snapping at Klaus for being overdramatic. Klaus leaned forward eager to hear what he could do about this crush he had on his co-worker/best friend who wasn’t family.

“Tell me then.”

* * *

_Ben H: Ask. Him. Out. (06:34)_

_Dave K: it’s literally not that easy (06:34)_

_Dave K: don’t you think i would have done that already if it was ben (06:35)_

_Ben H: And I’ve been telling you that it is easy!!! Just be like “Klaus I think your really fit even with all your eyeliner and spooky shit, fancy a date with me?” (06:35)_

_Dave K: *you’re (06:37)_

_Ben H: Don’t make me block you man, I will. (06:37)_

_Dave K: soz (06:37)_

_Ben H: Better be. Look just come into work on Friday if you are feeling better and after the show ask him if he wants to go out on a date on Saturday since there is no show. (06:39)_

_Dave K: i’ll think about it okay? i’m going to take some more tablets and then sleep. i’ll let you know if anything changes but i should be in on friday (06:40)_

_Ben H: Good. Feel better soon Dave :). (06:40)_  
  


* * *

“Dave texted me and said he’ll definitely be in today for the show. I’m going to ask him out just like you said Allie. Oh wowzah I’m nervous. What if he says no? What if he says he doesn’t want to ruin our work relationship with a real relationship? What if he’s secretly already devoted to another Klaus somewhere else who’s a lot cooler and he only snuggled with me before he was sick, and I brought him soup!” Klaus cries out in distraught as Allison forces him to sit down.

“First of all, Klaus, you need to chill out. All of those things you just said are ridiculous. You are wonderful and Dave knows this and I’m pretty sure has fancied you since he walked in the door nearly 4 months ago. If anything, working together and being together will probably make you both stronger because at least you don’t have different schedule’s and the only Klaus for him is you so pull yourself together because here he comes with your tea.” Allison finishes quickly, sitting back down in her chair as Dave slowly pushes the door open.

“Hey, I brought tea and coffee and I swear even though my throat still sounds rough I am not contagious.” Dave says, shuffling over to them and placing a mug down in front of each of them with a smile. Klaus smiled brightly at Dave before looking down at the pink heart shaped post it note that read ‘thanks for nursing me back to health’. Klaus looked back up to see Dave blushing a bit before heading off to set up his station. Just one more show Klaus, that’s all you need to get through.

Allison quickly left after the show was finished saying she needed to get home quickly but the wink she sent Klaus on the way out told him differently. That just left him and Dave to pack away equipment together, which seemed to take forever in Klaus’ mind but could only have been about 10 minutes.

Klaus walked Dave upstairs and to the door until they were stood there in awkward silence for a second before Klaus couldn’t take it anymore but just as he opened his mouth Dave did too.

“Go on a date with me?!”

“Do you want to go out with me sometime?!”

“Yes!”

“Of course!”

Dave and Klaus looked at each other grinning madly until they heard a scoff from the stairs and turned to see Five and Dolores. “You are both disgusting nerds.” Five says, looking at them like their idiots. “Well I thought it was sweet, but he’s right with the nerd’s thing.” Dolores adds kindly.

“Thanks D.” Klaus smiles back causing Five to squawk. “Don’t give my girlfriend a stupid nickname Klaus!”

“It’s not stupid! I’m just giving her a nickname because I like her so much. She’s a beautiful bald queen, we’re going to be besties.” Klaus counters only to start Five shouting at him and Klaus start squabbling back.

“Hi, I’m Dave. Nice to meet you.” Dave says, coming round the boys to shake Dolores’ hand, who shakes back. “I’m Dolores. Men, am I right?” She jokes, watching as Klaus dodges out of the way as Five tries to swipe at him for messing up his hair. “I think it’s just a Hargreeves thing if I’m honest, but I guess we still like them anyway.” Dave says, rolling his eyes fondly. “Yeah, I guess we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> All I've got to say for myself is that Dolores is a bald queen who studies quantum physics with Five because shes awesome and you can take that to the bank.


End file.
